


Where Would We Land

by caperg33l



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caperg33l/pseuds/caperg33l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno deserves to be captain. Sidney just misses him so fucking much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Would We Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).



> This is for Siri for her birthday and for being so awesome and welcoming. Hope you have the best day ever!!
> 
>  
> 
> All the thanks in the world goes to novembersmith for all the help she gave. She is wonderful and we should all bow down.

Sidney can't believe it's December and he's not playing hockey. He never thought it would come to this and now everyone is pressing at him to make a decision. What's he going to do? Where's he going to do it? Well Sid doesn't want to go anywhere. He wants to stay right here in a city he knows and with a team he trusts.

He sighs as he rolls over in bed. He also can't believe Geno is still in fucking Russia. He knows why. He knows and he gets it. Geno wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he hadn't played for his hometown team, while there's no NHL hockey, and he deserves all the success he's having there. 

Geno deserves to be captain. Sidney just misses him so fucking much.

He debates for a minute, then thinks fuck it and reaches for his phone.

Geno answers and his, “Sid,” is so warm and welcoming Sidney smiles reflexively in response.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

There's a pause, then “Nothing,” which makes Sidney smile wider because he knows that tone. It's the one Geno uses when he's watching his Russian soaps and doesn't want Sidney to know.

“How are Alexander and Oskana?”

“He cheating bastard. Don't want talk about it,” is the swift response.

Sidney giggles and Geno makes offended noises but then he starts laughing with him, and Sidney feels something settle inside of him. Even when separated by a ocean, they can still make eachother laugh over nothing.

They move on to other topics, and Sidney starts telling him about some of the new training he's added to his routine to try and keep in as good as shape as possible without playing games. He trails off in the middle of explaining his new hamstring exercise when he notices Geno hasn't said anything in awhile.

“Geno?”

Geno makes an interested noise and Sidney can feel himself turn red. He recognizes that sound. Sidney laughs a little and says, “Really? Exercising?”

Geno just hums.“Sid in bed, yes?”

“Geno,” he admonishes. He can't let Geno know he's that easy, even if he really is. 

Geno just snorts like he's on to Sidney and says, “Want Sid get naked.”

Sidney frowns because that was abrupt. Usually Geno eases him into it because he knows Sid still feels weird about doing this over the phone.

“Tell you all the ways I touch you, if there,” he rasps out and yeah, okay Sidney can get on board with that. He puts the phone on speaker and strips. 

“Okay, done,” he says as he stretches out on the bed, and he only feels a little awkward about it. Nothing like the first few times where Geno had to coax him to even take off his shirt.

“Put hands on bar above bed and keep there.” Sidney's confused for a second and then he realizes Geno means the headboard and that makes him confused all over again.

“Geno,” he questions because they've never done anything like this. 

“Want to try something,” he says and Sidney notices his voice has gone deep and rumbling, like when he first wakes up, all sleep warm and clingy. “Please.”

“Yes, okay,” he says immediately. He can never deny Geno anything, not when he asks like that.

He lifts his hands, grips the iron of his headboard and waits, thrown off as always by change, but excited for some reason. The iron feels cool in his sweaty palms and his body is twitching with nervous energy. 

“I think about you today,” and Sidney jumps, taken off guard. “I think about time in shower, right before I leave. About how you let me touch you all over. Let me wash you, take care of you.”

Sidney feels warmth start in his stomach and spread, because he remembers to. Geno had touched everywhere, ran his hands over and down Sidney's body until he was shaking with want. Then Geno had gone down to his knees.

Sidney clinches his hands and tries to bite back a moan.

“No want to hear you Sid. Love when you moan for me,” Geno says, and Sidney can't help but moan again, because Geno's voice. It's gone low and rough, like he's really into this and they haven't even really started.

“In shower you moan for me so good, when I suck you,” Geno says. “I want you listen now so I can do again. Sid do that for me?”

Sidney nods shakily before he remembers Geno can't see him. “Yeah,” he manages to choke out. His cock is fully hard now and he's surprised by that. Surprised by how much he wants this now, by how fast his heart is beating.

“I kiss you first. I miss your lips, miss little noises you make, how red you get. I bet you red now, yes?”

“Geno,” Sidney breathes out.

“Shh,” Geno croons, “I follow red down, suck your neck, mark it, make you mine.”

“Fuck,” he pants. That really shouldn't have the effect it does, but somehow the words go straight to his cock.

“Suck your nipples, play with them,” Sidney arches his back and groans, “Yes like that, lyubimaya moya, so sensitive. Bite them, make them red to match,” Sidney bites down on his lip, hard, and his cock jumps at the sensation. It's leaking steadily now and it's blood red. To match.

“Kiss you all the way down to where you so hard for me,” and Sidney squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head into his arm because the confidence there, that Geno knows what he's doing to him. Sidney can't –

“Geno c-can I – ,”

“No,” Geno interrupts sharply, “No touch, come when I say Sid.”

Sidney whimpers and thrusts his hips involuntarily at that. He's gripping so hard, that both arms hurt from shoulder to fingertip and he can't breathe or think, and he can't touch himself – Geno won't let him – he can only listen to Geno's voice, latch onto it and fall.

“Suck you so good, hold your hips down so you can't move,”and Sidney's moaning continuously now but it doesn't matter because he can't hear it over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. His hips are moving in little thrusts, desperate for something to grind into and Sidney doesn't know if he can do this, if he can come the way Geno wants him to.

“Use my fingers, get them wet,” Sidney freezes – then starts moaning louder and thrusting harder because oh god he can see it. Can see Geno putt – , “ put them in you one at time – make mess out of you – ,”

“G-Geno I – I,” he can't get the rest out because jesus he's going to –“Yes. Yes Sid, come. Come for me – ,” and he does. Starting at the base of his spine and traveling through his whole body like liquid heat, he comes so hard he stops breathing.

He must black out because the next thing he hears is Geno's voice murmuring soft things in Russian. He lets himself be soothed by it for a moment, before he winces and realizes he's still holding the headboard. He lets go slowly but can't help the pained groan that escapes as he brings his arms down.

“Sid,” Geno says, sounding concerned. He grabs his phone and turns off speakerphone, because it's suddenly important that he be holding it.

“Yeah –,” he has to clear his throat, he sounds like he swallowed gravel. “Yeah I'm fine.”

“Sid okay,” Geno asks uneasily, like he's afraid of the answer.

He takes a minute to really think about it because Geno deserves an honest answer here, and the truth is – like so many things – if he had tried this with anyone else it would have been a disaster. Before tonight he could never even imagined doing something like this and now it's done and he didn't even hesitate really. He just jumped in because Geno asked him and his trust in Geno is absolute. Geno knows him, knows what he needs. 

Sometimes before he does. 

“It was good,” he says slowly, “It was really good.”

“Yes. I knew you like,” Geno says so absurdly smug and satisfied, that Sidney huffs and opens his mouth to tell him to stop being such a smug bastard, when something occurs to him.

“Um, Geno,” he asks, “did you, um, you know...”

“Know what,” Geno says, voice perfectly innocent.

“Geno,” he whines and Geno starts laughing at him.

“Oh Sid,”so fond it makes Sidney ache, “What you think?”

Sidney tries to find some irritation, but he's too relaxed and happy for that, so he only snorts and promptly changes the subject.

“Listen – ,” he squints at the ceiling, “thank you for that – no no,” he presses on over Geno's dissenting noises, “I really needed that. I – I just, “ he swallows, “I just really miss you.”

“Sid,” Geno says, voice wrecked, “I miss you, so much. Love you, so much.”

Sidney has to close his eyes against that and whisper, “I love you,” back, like a secret.

There's silence for awhile as they listen to each other breathe. The thing is – Geno won't push. He'll make it clear that he wants Sidney with him, has wanted him to come to Russia, since the beginning of the summer to train with him. But he won't push, because he knows Sidney needs space to work things out in his head. That pushing will only make Sidney stubborn and likely to lash out.

So Geno won't say anything, but Sidney can hear all the things he would, echoing in his head.

“Sid is late,” Geno says finally, “Should clean up, shower. We both a mess.”

Sidney looks down and makes a face.

“Yeah, definitely,” he hesitates, “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yes. Talk Tomorrow. For sure,” Geno teases.

Sidney rolls his eyes.“Night, Geno.”

“Night, Sid,” he laughs.

He tosses his phone down, sits up, rolls his shoulders and thinks about how sore they're going to be tomorrow. Totally worth it. 

Sidney heads for the shower. He wants to get up early tomorrow. He has a call to make to his agent.


End file.
